


As the world falls down

by brokeassweeb



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angel Dust y Vaggie se insultan cada dos segundos, Angst, Bad Jokes, Crossdressing, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Jokes, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Lots of Music, M/M, Magic School, Music, Ofensivo, Redemption, Romance, Running Away, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeassweeb/pseuds/brokeassweeb
Summary: Charlie siempre ha querido demostrar que tiene magia, pero ser la única hija y heredera de los Magne le impide alejarse del mundo que conoce para dar todo su potencial en algo desconocido.Sin embargo, eso no la detendrá de acudir a la academia de magia que ella quiere; incluso si tiene que vestirse de hombre, fingir llamarse Lucio, depender de Vaggie y Angel Dust, y, lo peor, tener que lidiar con un profesor llamado Alastor que no puede tener intenciones buenas con ella.
Relationships: Alastor & Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Harold Von Eldrich, Charlie Magne/Helsa Von Eldritch, Cherri Bomb/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Les voy a ser sincera: la escena de la persecución la escribí escuchando opennings de One Piece porque tienen un ritmo rápido y aventurero ;;; pero aquí les dejo una pequeña lista con canciones más aptas para la ocasión por si quieren releer el capítulo y ambientarse:  
> -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZrr8ltzb0A  
> -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPjlCza7JHI  
> -https://youtu.be/CPOObJujnW4?t=68  
> -https://youtu.be/sKljOD5B71k

La primera vez que Charlie vio magia fue cuando, en un paseo al parque con sus padres, vio como un grupo de niños prendía luces de bengala con el aliento. No supo cómo reaccionar al principio, ni si en realidad entendía lo que significaba haber nacido con magia, pero algo en su corazón se encendió, al igual que esas luces lanzado chispas. Pero el encuentro no duró mucho, pues Lucifer tomó a su hija en brazos, mientras Lilith se encargaba de devolver el cochecito de plástico que habían rentado para que Charlie se paseara sobre él. Sobre el hombro de su padre, la niña seguía sin despegar los ojos de aquellas varitas centelleantes.

Al correr de los años, el recuerdo jamás se cubrió de polvo, y Charlie se aseguraba de volver a él cuantas veces fuesen necesarias. Miles de veces intentó recrear lo que había visto a aquellos niños hacer, pero nunca pudo expulsar ni una sola partícula de magia de su cuerpo. En muchas ocasiones fue a la biblioteca de su padre en busca de respuestas, pero no importaba si movía los libros o los inspeccionaba al derecho y al revés: no tenían indicios de poder contestarle a Charlie sus preguntas.

Preguntarles a sus padres no era una opción, pues en su casa hablar sobre magia estaba prohibido. Desde el día del parque, cuando Charlie llegó a la mansión Magne llena de preguntas y los ojos brillantes, Lucifer y Lilith se encargaron de explicarle que quizá sólo había sido su imaginación. Al principio sirvió para eludir el tema durante un par de meses, pero estos se convirtieron en años y Charlie seguía empeñada en hacerles saber a sus padres que sabía que no se había inventado nada.

Lucifer y Lilith sabían que no podrían escondérselo por siempre, sobre todo porque la magia no se ocultaba, nadie era perseguido por ella. Alguna vez, cuando el mundo había sido mucho más antiguo, sí era algo raro de ver o incluso sancionado. Pero en el día y correr del mundo actual era hasta un motivo de orgullo nacer con magia. Había diferentes escuelas e instituciones afiliadas con el gobierno que garantizaban dar una buena educación en las artes mágicas para quien quisiera.

Pero entre más cosas sabía Charlie sobre el mundo de la magia, más quería probar que ella había nacido con el don, y menos se interesaba en el mundo al que sus padres pertenecían.

El tiempo nunca se detuvo para los Magne. Ni siquiera después de la fatídica tarde en que Charlie entendió que necesitaba tomar una decisión respecto a su futuro. Las manecillas no tenían piedad, ni la tendrían una vez escogiera cualquiera de los dos caminos que se le ofrecían. Por lo que trasladó todas sus preocupaciones e inseguridades a la noche en que debía decidir si quedarse sentada, por siempre, en el trono que cuidadosamente le habían confeccionado, o construirse uno propio.

* * *

Charlie acomodó las sábanas sobre distintas almohadas y cojines, de manera que dieran el efecto que ella esperaba para engañar a sus padres. Observó a las dos muñecas de trapo que aún conservaba cada noche para dormir, Razzle y Dazzle. Sabía que no podría llevárselas consigo, tenía que empacar ligero y dejar la menor evidencia posible de que no planeaba volver. Al terminar de confeccionar el truco más viejo del mundo, se acercó a la ventana. Afuera la luna brillaba, en forma de una sonrisa amplia y un poco inquietante. Temblores se apoderaron de las piernas de la muchacha. Muchas veces, durante los últimos días, le rondaban un sinfín de preguntas que no lograban menguar la ya creciente incertidumbre. Pero sin que importaran todas las marcas de interrogación, la respuesta era la misma.

_Papá y mamá jamás me abrirán de nuevo las puertas de esta casa._

Sabía que nunca vería a sus padres otra vez, y el recordar cosas que no dijo o por las que jamás se disculpó hacía que le doliera el estómago de arrepentimiento. Pero para tranquilizarse, y dejar atrás su antigua vida como “Charlotte Magne”, sólo tuvo que mirar una vez más el cuarto donde había crecido. Los ojos se le llenaron de fantasmas, las figuras de Lucifer y Lilith bailando con una Charlie más pequeña, acostándola para que pudiera dormir, o cantándole. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, subiendo al pequeño espacio acolchonado que daba a su ventana, abierta y con las cortinas extendiéndose gracias al aire, aún dándose unos momentos para terminar de apreciar a todos los fantasmas que aún podrían acompañarla en la memoria, incluso si jamás entraba a su cuarto de nuevo. Sonrió, sincera y apacible, y por fin saltó de la ventana.

Charlie aterrizó en el árbol más cercano, aferrándose al tronco e intentando sujetar contra su cuerpo la mochila donde llevaba todo lo que pudo caberle. Las alarmas y diferentes luces se encendieron, escuchó ladrar a los perros que soltaban en la noche para vigilar la casa y unas cuantas voces podían oírse a lo lejos. Bajó rápidamente del árbol, los perros la esperaban en el césped, pero la reconocieron y sólo agitaron las colas en su presencia, por lo que el problema de los ladridos estaba solucionado. Sin embargo, las voces de los guardaespaldas se acercaban, así que optó por lanzar uno de los huesos que había guardado después de la cena, sabiendo que los necesitaría. Ambos perros salieron disparados en dirección al nuevo juguete que Charlie les había conseguido y los guardaespaldas no tuvieron más opción que enfocarse en el punto opuesto a una de las rejas principales. La chica cruzó el patio, corriendo, evadiendo las luces y cámaras que se movían frenéticamente por todo el terreno. Una vez fuera de los límites de la mansión, Charlie corrió en dirección opuesta a donde debía dirigirse, pues sabía que unos cuantos guardaespaldas le seguirían la pista.

Atravesó diferentes cuadras y callejones del barrio donde vivía, hasta llegar al parque, donde sería sencillo engañar a sus perseguidores dejando las trampas y bombas de polvo que Angel Dust le había dado a Charlie. Una vez colocó los globos y cuerdas en diferentes puntos, corrió de nuevo y dobló por una esquina que la llevaría de vuelta a la ruta para poder llegar a la estación de autobuses. Las casas perdían ostentación y se volvían un poco más modestas a medida que corría más y más por los diferentes callejones de la ciudad.

Una vez que vio luces más apantallantes supo que estaba en el centro, donde abundaban los bares, discotecas y centros nocturnos. Portaba una enorme gorra que le cubría un poco el rostro, así que nadie la reconoció como la distinguida hija de Lucifer Magne, pero no podía permitirse ser descuidada. Siguió corriendo, esta vez, tropezando con la gente que estaba en las aceras de diferentes establecimientos. Había tantas personas que era difícil seguir al ritmo que hacía unos minutos, por lo que temía que cruzar este tramo tan trabado de la ciudad le diera ventaja a sus persecutores. Las piernas comenzaban a dolerle e inhalar se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea pesada. No fue hasta que escuchó que, detrás de ella, diferentes personas estaban siendo interrogadas por tan sólo dos guardaespaldas, que sacó fuerza de alguna parte dentro de ella, y siguió corriendo con aún más frenesí que antes.

La estación de autobuses estaba ubicada un poco más allá del núcleo de la ciudad, pues los turistas que llegaban se interesaban por ver precisamente aquel lado. Sólo quedaban un par de cuadras más, y las multitudes se estaban haciendo cada vez más pequeñas. Charlie obló por un callejón oscuro y que olía terriblemente mal para hacer otro intento de confundir a los guardaespaldas. Se percató que ese callejón iba en picada hacia abajo, y probablemente terminaba directamente al lado de un almacén donde los autobuses que no se usaban eran guardados, a tan sólo unos metros de la estación. Al correr callejón abajo, estuvo a punto de tropezar y romperse por completo la cara, por lo que fue más precavida y, por lo tanto, más lenta de lo que le hubiera gustado.

El callejón se acabó y aterrizó en plena calle transitada. Había diversos autos circulando por la avenida principal, y mucha gente entraba y salía de varios taxis. A su derecha pudo distinguir la estación. Para este punto, no soportaba el temblor de sus piernas y el dolor que le provocaba traer aire a sus pulmones, hasta el sudor la empapaba de cabello a pies. Pero recordó que Vaggie y Angel la estaban esperando dentro, en alguna parte, esperando por el autobús. Se apresuró a entrar y perderse en otro mar de gente que le facilitaría la huida, pero también la harían moverse más lento. No escuchaba las voces de los guardaespaldas desde hace un rato, así que estaba más o menos tranquila. Entró a uno de los baños, que igual tenía mal olor, y se escondió en un cubículo.

Charlie puso la mochila sobre el retrete y sacó la navaja que Vaggie le había regalado. No había espejo en el cubículo, así que sería difícil saber cómo quedaría su cabello después de lo que iba a hacer. Pero pensó todo de nuevo. El rostro de Lilith se le vino a la mente, su sonrisa y su voz. Lucifer también apareció en su cabeza, y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Todavía podía entregarse, volver con los guardaespaldas a su casa y hacer de su vida la más normal posible. Con la navaja apretada contra su masa de cabello rubio y bien cuidado, la mano le tembló, justo como había hecho aquella tarde donde descubrió que, en efecto, poseía magia. Si era completamente sincera consigo misma, la duda la inundaba incluso después de toda la proeza que fue el simple hecho de escapar de su casa, no quería imaginarse lo que le esperaba después de aquello. Lo mucho que iba a batallar para enfrentarse al mundo real sin el cobijo de sus padres o su estatus social. A partir de ahora tendría que empezar desde cero a subir una escalera que no le prometía nada de éxito o felicidad completa. Pero precisamente no se lo imaginaría, no en ese momento, porque quería verlo suceder.

Cortó su cabello de un solo tirón a la navaja.

Diversos hilos cayeron en las baldosas del mal cuidado baño. Charlie se sintió ligera de repente, pero volvió a la realidad y sacó rápidamente una bolsa de plástico de la mochila para guardar el cabello. Pensó en llevarse dicha bolsa, pero optó por simplemente tirarla en la basura del baño y esconderla entre mucho papel higiénico. Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y también el sostén, reemplazándolo con una faja que escondiera sus senos. Al ponerse de nuevo la camiseta encontró que todavía no se sentía del todo cómoda al usar dicha faja, pero se resignó a dejar el asunto al tiempo y la costumbre. Sacó la peluca castaña que Angel Dust le había confeccionado, y la colocó sobre su mal cortado cabello, asegurándose de esconderlo, finalmente, se puso una sudadera larga para disimular su figura y salió del cubículo.

Al verse con ese extraño disfraz, ni siquiera ella se reconoció de inmediato. Al principio había pensado que una peluca y ropa diferente no la harían verse más distinta que a Charlotte Magne, la distinguida hija y heredera de Lucifer y Lilith Magne. Pero comprobó que sí cambiaba su aspecto. Ni siquiera los ojos heredados de su padre o las facciones delicadas de su madre que tanto hacían que Charlie se viera como Charlie delataban quién era. Salió del baño con cuidado y, a lo lejos, pudo ver a los guardaespaldas buscándola. Sabía que ahora se veía diferente, pero era obvio que la atraparían tan pronto se dignaran a observarla con cuidado. Caminó, intentando no levantar sospechas, hacia donde los guardaespaldas no pudieran verla.

Recordó que Vaggie le había dicho que se verían en el mostrador de una compañía específica para comprar los boletos. Entre la gente no lograba ver el cabello gris de su amiga o el blanco con toques rosados de Angel, y no podía levantarse la gorra, pues estaba segura de que con cualquier movimiento la peluca se vendría abajo; definitivamente le faltaba práctica para poder asegurar bien esa cosa sin ayuda de Angel Dust. De pronto sintió una mano rodear su brazo y, esperando dar un golpe, volteó a ver a quien la estaba agarrando con una expresión de amenaza.

“Hey, tranquila. Si solo soy yo, _blondie_ ”, Angel Dust, vestido con uno de sus usuales atuendos extravagantes y chupando una paleta de caramelo, le sonrió a Charlie. La chica sentía que por fin respiraba de manera correcta desde las últimas horas y abrazó a su amigo. “Te tardaste horas, la lesbiana aquella y este humilde homosexual llevamos un buen rato en el mostrador esperando a que te aparecieras”.

“¿Cómo me reconociste?”, Charlie sonrió ligeramente.

“Cariño, reconocería una peluca mal puesta donde fuera, sobre todo si yo la hice. Tienes suerte de que la mayoría de la gente transitando esta olorosa estación no tenga idea de cómo es que se coloca una peluca apropiadamente, porque de lo contrario varias personas te habrían señalado hace un buen rato. ¡Pero debo admitir! Tuve que verte un par de veces y analizar tu lenguaje corporal para comprobar que eras tú, al principio no sospeché que este guapo tipo frente a mí fuese-” Angel se calló al ver la expresión preocupada de su amiga. “¿Qué te pasa?”

“Angel, tenemos que correr”, Charlie dijo, de repente, mirando a todos lados.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”, Angel se sacó el dulce de la boca para ver a Charlie, con una de sus cejas levantadas.

“No pude distraer lo suficiente a los guardaespaldas de mis padres, dos de ellos lograron seguirme hasta aquí. Ahora mismo no los veo pero no tardarán en encontrarnos si nos demoramos demasiado”, Charlie volteó en todas direcciones en busca de los hombres en traje.

“¡Mierda, Charlie! Las trampas deberían haber funcionado- Como sea, Vaggie está por aquí, ¡Vamos!” Angel apretó aún más el brazo de Charlie. Mientras corrían, la guio hacia el otro lado del edificio donde, por fin, la rubia pudo distinguir la cabellera corta y gris de su amiga.

Vaggie se percató de que Angel y Charlie, a quien le costó reconocer al principio, se dirigían hacia ella con prisa. Ambas chicas se abrazaron con fuerza, pero no fueron capaces de mencionar palabras significativas. Compraron los boletos de autobús, Charlie lo hizo con una identificación falsa que Angel le había conseguido, donde decía que _ella_ era en realidad un _él_ y que su nombre era Lucio.

La señorita detrás del mostrador miró a Charlie juntando un poco los párpados, como queriendo ajustar su lente ocular para distinguir algo en su rostro. Evidentemente notaba algo extraño, la cara de Charlie era conocida en toda la ciudad, e incluso otras regiones del país, y este tal “Lucio” se parecía de manera muy bizarra a la señorita Magne. Pero lo dejó pasar porque, de cualquier manera, no era posible que ese chico fuese de verdad Charlotte Magne. La mujer le entregó los boletos a cada uno y los dejó marcharse. Se veían extrañamente apurados.

Vaggie y Angel Dust iban ligeramente delante de Charlie, como si la protegieran de miradas curiosas. Los tres volteaban frenéticamente a todos lados mientras corrían por alcanzar la sala de espera donde el autobús, dentro de pocos minutos, llegaría para llevárselos lejos de la ciudad. En un momento, Charlie pudo ver a los guardaespaldas del lado opuesto al trío de amigos, caminando en dirección opuesta hacia donde ellos corrían para la sala de espera; se notaba que ambos hombres de traje seguían buscando a Charlie entre la multitud. Era como si el momento se hubiera reproducido en cámara lenta, pues en ningún momento voltearon a verla mientras corría, disfrazada, a relativamente pocos metros de ellos. Sonrió ligeramente. Al parecer los guardaespaldas no la habían notado, por alguna razón. Quizá pensaban que ese “chico” castaño y con gorra, corriendo a toda velocidad por la estación era, de hecho, un chico que nada tenía que ver con la señorita Charlotte Magne.

Qué equivocados estaban, pero nada que hacer. Charlie pasó de largo y siguió corriendo detrás de Angel y Vaggie.

Llegaron a la sala de espera, cansados, Charlie casi se desmaya después de haber corrido de manera tan frenética y por tanto tiempo. El autobús llegó a los pocos minutos, por lo que no pudieron ni encontrar un lugar para sentarse. Cuando por fin era momento de subir al autobús, Charlie miró una última vez por encima de su hombro. No había señales de los guardaespaldas de su padre por ningún lado, de alguna manera le resultaba un poco triste. Si se habían rendido en buscarla, era muy probable que sus padres también se rindieran con el paso del tiempo, y dejaran de preguntarse a dónde había ido a parar su única hija.

_Jamás volveré a mi casa._

_Jamás-_

“Charlie”, la voz de Vaggie la llevó de nuevo a la tierra, y la nombrada volteó a ver a su amiga con cierta sorpresa. Nadie más había escuchado que la llamaran por su nombre verdadero, pues había sido sólo un susurro por parte de Vaggie. “¿Estás lista? Aún podemos… tú sabes: regresar”. Su voz delataba preocupación.

Charlie vio a su amiga, no esperaba que Vaggie hiciera ese tipo de sugerencia tan extraña. Pensó de nuevo en lo que le esperaba más adelante, las dificultades e incluso los problemas legales en los que podría meterse por fingir ser alguien que no era. Pero cuando lo comparaba con la idea de poder, por fin, entender de dónde venía su magia y cómo usarla… todo lo demás podía ser secundario.

“No quiero regresar. Quiero ir hacia adelante”, Charlie susurró de vuelta a Vaggie. Ambas se regalaron una sonrisa.

Dicho esto, le mostraron sus boletos a la persona encargada de escanearlos antes de subir al autobús, y subieron en él.

“¿Estaban teniendo una conversación significativa llena de metáforas extrañas sin mí? Vaya par de amiga- **amigos** que me vine a conseguir”, Angel se corrigió en medio de la oración cuando Vaggie volteó a verlo con ojos de muerte, recordándole con la sola mirada que, en ese autobús, todos pensaban que Charlie era un chico, y tendrían que dirigirse a _ella_ como _él_ , al menos hasta que llegaran a un lugar donde nadie los escuchara.

Charlie los escuchó discutir por un par de minutos, pues iban muy apretados en aquellos minúsculos asientos de autobús. Pero agradecía no haberse quedado sola en ese viaje. La ciudad a donde se dirigían estaba a una noche entera de viaje en carretera, y después de llegar a esa tendrían que tomar un tren que los llevara, específicamente, al pueblo donde se encontraba la escuela de magia a la que pensaban acudir.

Angel Dust, Vaggie y Charlie sabían que lo que estaban haciendo era arriesgado, y sólo ellos podían asumir las consecuencias si algo se les escapaba de las manos. Pero si querían aprender magia tenían que estar dispuestos a tomar dichos riesgos. Cada uno con su propio monólogo en la cabeza, miraron hacia la ventana, que estaba del lado del asiento de Charlie, y observaron la luna, la cual seguía sonriéndoles de manera tenebrosa.

“A partir de ahora, tendremos que mantenernos muy jodidamente juntos si queremos sobrevivir”, dijo Angel de forma seria, algo que casi nunca pasaba.

“No sé si me atrae demasiado la idea de tener que compartir un espacio habitable contigo. Además de ser una máquina sexual no das la pinta de ser muy higiénico, y la privacidad y un baño limpio son cosas sin las que yo no puedo vivir”, Vaggie se burló.

“Para tu información, mi estimada tijera, soy quizá diez veces más limpio que tú _precisamente_ por la vida sexual tan activa que tengo. Y por la privacidad no te preocupes, siempre me han gustado el exhibicionismo y los callejones”, Angel Dust sacó otro dulce de su mochila y se puso a jugar con él con su lengua, haciéndolo sonar mientras el caramelo golpeaba sus dientes.

Charlie escuchó unos cuantos golpes, leves pero decididos, y sólo pudo reír ante sus amigos peleando como siempre hacían, inevitablemente.

“Pero Angel tiene razón. No podemos permitir que nos descubran, y mucho menos que se lleven de regreso a ninguno de nosotros. Así que será inevitable manipular el sistema escolar de alguna manera para que podamos quedarnos en el mismo cuarto dentro de los dormitorios”, Charlie dijo.

“Considéralo hecho, tengo una amiga que me debe varios favores y aceptó ayudarnos con el proceso de matrícula y asignación de cuartos. Trabaja bajo la tutela de uno de los administrativos gordos de la escuela”, Angel Dust cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. “Yo ya había ideado un plan para seducir al director y hacer todo mediante el chantaje, pero es una suerte que Cherri esté de becada en esa escuela”.

“¿Cherri…? ¿Cherri Bomb? ¿Ella no estaba afiliada con el grupo de vagabundos contrabandistas que tu padre contrataba de vez en cuando?” Vaggie se aseguró de susurrar de manera casi imperceptible cada una de las palabras en esa oración.

“¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cuántas palabras puedes decir en una sola oración? Porque estoy seguro de que esas fueron demasiadas, Vag. Y sí, esa Cherri Bomb. Al parecer se alejó de esa vida de pecado, entró a rehabilitación, y ahora se dedica a administrar mínimamente asuntos escolares para mantener su beca. Ahora, no me preguntes cómo fue a parar a la escuela de magia porque no lo sé, sólo la contacté por mera casualidad”, estaba claro que no había sido una casualidad, pero Charlie y Vaggie aceptaron, silenciosamente, pretender que le creían a su amigo para hacer todo más fácil.

“Como sea. Char- **Lucio** ,” Vaggie se corrigió. “¿Estás bien? Sabemos que esto no fue fácil para ti.” Vaggie tomó una de las manos de Charlie con cariño.

“Ah, sí. ¿Cómo le está yendo a tu estabilidad emocional?”, Angel no se molestó en mirar a Vaggie, pues estaba seguro de que lo estaba matando con los puros ojos.

Charlie soltó una ligera risa. No quería decirles que estaba a punto de llorar de emoción, pero también por un peso que le molestaba en el pecho. “Creo que estaré bien dentro de un par de días”, estaba intentando reprimir el nudo en la garganta. “Me hubiera gustado despedirme de papá y mamá, o decirles que estaría bien, pero… Sé que si queríamos que el plan funcionara había cosas que sacrificar.” Charlie sintió cómo la mano de Vaggie apretaba la suya, y volteó a ver a sus amigos. No se dio cuenta de cómo era que las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos, y al levantar la cabeza sólo las sintió fluir.

Los tres amigos encontraron una forma, extraña y para nada cómoda, de abrazarse en esos asientos de autobús. Cada uno con su propia carga emocional y arrepentimientos en la espalda, sabían que a partir del momento en que decidieron armar todo el plan que los había llevado a ese punto, y que esperaban los llevara más lejos, sólo podrían apoyarse entre ellos mismos para seguir. Incluso Angel Dust, que nunca era emocional o serio, estaba empezando a sentir una inquietud en el estómago, y sólo quería enfocarse en lanzar bromas de mal gusto para no pensar en la preocupación. Charlie sólo podía resignarse a que la melancolía y temor salieran de su cuerpo con el correr de los días y siguiendo el plan. La más agitada era Vaggie, no paraba de jugar con sus pulgares y de arrancar pequeños pedazos de piel seca de sus dedos. Después de todo, ella era quien había ideado el plan, y quería asegurarse de que estaban siguiéndolo letra por letra; cualquier error podría significar el fracaso de todo a lo que apuntaban.

No tenían certezas, sólo miedo alojados en el estómago y la cabeza, por ahora. Mientras el autobús los llevaba, kilómetro a kilómetro, hacia la siguiente estación donde debían tomar el tren, sólo podían pensar en cómo ejecutar su siguiente movimiento para poder entrar en la escuela de Artes Mágicas: Alfevdram.


	2. Tren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una estación, una anciana, y un tren sin retorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es la lista de canciones de ambientación que les recomiendo para este capítulo:  
> -https://youtu.be/CYOcBuJ9ikM?list=PLu0B8vpTKtKe76A7lazbmdYjY1a1ue0s5  
> -https://youtu.be/ssbTxhu2Loc  
> -https://youtu.be/mD6pbCSeWLs  
> -https://youtu.be/X0OyAmtA52U?list=PLD0794A91623DBFC8

Sorprendentemente, esperar para tomar el tren no había sido tan complicado como Vaggie, Angel Dust, y Charlie pensaban. Creyeron que sería igual de frenético que tomar el autobús, o incluso que los guardaespaldas del padre de Charlie habrían encontrado el modo de seguirlos hasta allí. Pero la estación era demasiado pequeña, con sólo una persona sentada esperando el siguiente tren. Cundo les tocó bajar del autobús, muy temprano por la mañana, notaron que eran los únicos que iban a parar en dicho sitio, mientras que los demás pasajeros ya habían bajado en lugares anteriores o iban todavía más lejos que los tres amigos. La dichosa estación de tren estaba casi en medio de la nada. Ni siquiera había tiendas de autoservicio cerca, y sólo unas pocas casas podían ser vistas a lo lejos.

“¿Estás segura de que ésta es la estación, Vaggie? Digo, jamás dudaría de tu sentido de orientación, excepto la sexual, pero este no se ve precisamente como el sitio de espera al tren que lleva a una de las academias de magia más prestigiadas… ¿O sí?”, Angel Dust masticaba uno de los sándwiches que se habían preparado, a modo de desayuno.

“El conductor dijo que éste era el lugar, y las placas afuera de esta extraña cabaña tienen el mismo nombre que está señalado en el mapa. Pero es cierto, jamás me hubiera imaginado que el aspecto de esta estación era… pues… éste.” Vaggie se frotó la frente con los dedos, intentando encontrar algo que la alejara de la duda. Pero estaba segura de que checar el mapa no haría nada por ellos, ese era el lugar indicado, lo había visto mil y una veces en ese papel plegable. Nunca lo mencionó, pero la primera vez que vio el mapa sí le pareció extraño cómo la estación no parecía estar rodeada de ningún pueblo; sin embargo, lo dejó pasar porque creía que las casas no abundaban por aquellos lados, o que no eran de vital importancia.

Pero tampoco esperaba un lugar completamente desierto. No había ni siquiera una persona detrás de la ventanilla a quien comprarle los boletos.

Afuera, los rieles se ubicaban del lado opuesto a la carretera vehicular, por lo cual el pasto rodeaba todo, y les hacía sospechar aún más que esa estación no era la correcta. Se veía imposiblemente solitario, abandonado incluso.

El interior de la estación tampoco era muy amigable. Era simplemente una cabaña que ni siquiera tenía aspecto de una estación formal. Había sólo un par de sillas, dos ventanillas al fondo rodeadas por un barandal de madera, y unos cuantos instrumentos de metal que sostenían diferentes formatos de postales y cartas a la entrar de la estación. A cada lado de la cabaña se encontraba una ventana extrañamente limpia; de hecho, el interior se veía abandonado y un poco inquietante, pero no estaba para nada sucio.

“No lo entiendo. Alfevdram es una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del país ¿Por qué la estación que lleva a ella está tan sola? Vaggie, el sitio que viste en internet decía eso, ¿no? ¿No debería haber decenas de familias despidiendo a sus hijos aquí?” Charlie sólo miraba a su alrededor con ojos preocupados.

“Tal vez el sitio era una página de internet vieja y desactualizada que no contenía más que mentiras estúpidas. Quizá la escuela ya ni siquiera existe. ¡Mira este lugar! Está poco menos que abandonado.” Angel Dust sonaba fastidiado.

“¡Chequé muchos más sitios y estadísticas de periódicos nacionales! Incluso llamé unas cuantas veces a las oficinas de la escuela para preguntar por los procesos de matriculación; si estuviera cerrada no me hubiera contestado nadie, cerebro de semen.” Vaggie a veces encontraba insultos mucho más creativos que los de Angel, pero sólo si estaba muy enojada.

Una anciana que se encontraba sentada del lado opuesto que los amigos, observaba al grupo con curiosidad. Charlie se percató de la mirada de la señora, por lo que inclinó un poco la cabeza y ofreció una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, estaba segura de que todo ese ruido y lenguaje habían molestado a la pobre mujer. La señora estaba encorvada, algo que encogía su figura, pero Charlie sabía que en algún momento del pasado había sido alta. Tenía arrugas por todas partes y sus manos se veían huesudas. Sorprendentemente tenía su cabello, que era completamente gris, largo (algo no tan común entre las mujeres de edad avanzada), y lo llevaba atado en un modesto moño de trenzas que se veía hecho con habilidad.

“Alfevdram sigue existiendo, niños.” Vaggie y Angel voltearon a ver a la anciana, en quien Charlie ya tenía puestos los ojos. “No se preocupen, estoy segura de que podrán llegar y hacer magia como ustedes prefieran.” Les sonrió.

“Pero aquí no hay nadie esperando para ir hacia allá, tengo entendido que ese tren sólo va de ida, y tiene dos paradas: ésta y Alfevdram. Así que… ¿por qué sólo estamos nosotros aquí?” Vaggie parecía querer preguntarle más cosas a la anciana, pero se limitó a sólo una de ellas.

“Debo admitir que me pareció extraño que se dirigieran a Alfevdram, habiendo tantas instituciones mucho más novedosas y prestigiosas que esa”, la anciana puso su dedo índice delicadamente sobre el mentón.

“¿Cómo que Alfevdram no es prestigosa? VAGATHA, TÚ DIJISTE QUE-” Angel Dust comenzó a gritarle a Vaggie de nuevo.

“CUIDADITO CON RECLAMARME A MÍ, SUCCIONA PENES. NO ES MI CULPA SI ME MINTIERON”, Vaggie no tardó en responderle con más lenguaje poco apropiado.

Charlie intentaba calmarlos desde su lugar, pero el par sólo seguía gritándose y echándose la culpa.

“¡Habremos huido y causado un revuelo estúpido con nuestras familias sin que valiera la pena! MIRA A CHARLIE, HASTA TUVO QUE TRAVESTIRSE PARA PODER LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ-” Angel Dust se calló a sí mismo, pues volvió a ser consciente de la presencia de una cuarta persona en la estación que no debía conocer el secreto de su amiga. Los tres voltearon a ver a la anciana al mismo tiempo, con la mirada asustada. “Mierda”, dijo como último Angel.

La anciana los miró con una cara de delataba lo gracioso que le parecía aquello.

“¿Travestirse? Pero en las escuelas de magia ya no existen leyes como las de antes, pequeños. ¿A qué se refieren?” se rio de manera un tanto tímida y cohibida.

“… ¿A qué se refiere _usted_?” la que habló fue Charlie.

“Bueno, antes sólo se les permitía a hombres estudiar en ciertas academias. Otras sólo dejaban entrar a mujeres. Ahora casi todas las academias son mixtas, por eso me parece extraño que uno de ustedes tenga que venir disfrazada así.” La anciana rio. “A menos, claro, que estés en lo que los jóvenes llaman… un periodo de transición, o algo así. Si ese es el caso, perdón, no quise ofenderte. Nací en una generación a años luz de la suya y no logro acostumbrarme.”

“No, si el que ofendió a alguien fue el severo chupa-hombres de aquí, no usted, señora”, Vaggie miró a Angel con reproche.

“En todo caso, señora, ¿podría omitir decirle a cualquier persona con la que se cruce que hay una muchacha travestida por ahí intentando entrar en una escuela de magia? Nos haría un gran favor.” Angel Dust sonaba más tranquilo de lo que debería haber estado haciendo esa pregunta.

“Demasiadas palabras en una oración, Anthony”, dijo Vaggie, burlándose de él justo como el chico lo había hecho la noche anterior.

“ _Ugh_ , ya te he dicho que no me llames Anthony, Vaggiecienta”, y estaban discutiendo de nuevo. Charlie a veces se preguntaba si de verdad era conveniente dejar que estuvieran tanto tiempo juntos, tendrían que compartir cuarto en la escuela y tenerlos peleando todo el tiempo era peligroso, sobre todo considerando que al discutir perdían la noción de sus alrededores y soltaban secretos o cosas que nadie debía saber; justo como Angel Dust había hecho.

“Tranquilos, no diré nada. Quiero creer que si están tomándose todas estas molestias para entrar en Alfevdram es por una muy buena razón. Así comienzan los sueños…” la anciana comenzó a hablar como si supiera el destino mismo del mundo o sus secretos. Quizá sonaba un poco ridícula, pero sus palabras sonaban fuertes en la cabeza de Charlie.

“Pero el tren, ¿cuándo se supone que va a llegar?” preguntó la rubia.

“No se sabe. En este lado del país es más común que se hable de magia, y cuando se habla de magia las cosas tienen una respuesta que casi nunca obedece a las leyes de la lógica, o no la tienen.” La anciana sólo miraba al frente, a la entrada de la estación, desde donde podía verse un tramo de los rieles y de la carretera. Si llegaba un autobús o un tren, lo sabrían con bastante anticipación.

“¿Y los boletos? No hay nadie en la ventanilla, ¿cómo se supone que subamos si no tenemos boletos?” Vaggie y Angel habían dejado de discutir, y escuchaban la conversación de las otras dos mujeres.

“No necesitas boletos para subirte a ese tren. Si fuera otro, que llevara a cualquier otro lugar, la persona detrás de la ventanilla les hubiera vendido los boletos hace mucho. Pero no hay nadie.”

“Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo podría saber alguien, que para empezar no está dentro de la ventanilla, cuándo y cuándo no vender boletos?” al terminar de hacer la pregunta, notó que la anciana la veía con una sonrisa sincera y un tanto divertida.

 _Oh_ , pensó Charlie, _ya voy entendiendo._

“Creo que te di la respuesta tan sólo hace un momento, querida”, dijo la anciana. “Me encantaría seguir hablando con ustedes, jovencitos, pero su tren llegó y parece ser hora de que se marchen.”

Los tres amigos voltearon a su lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba una ventana, y ahí estaba. Era un tren rojo con toques dorados, que hacía ruidos de volumen alto, a pesar de sólo estar parado. No era un ferrocarril con locomotora a vapor, más bien parecía un tren moderno, de metro, parecido a los que se encontraban en ciudades con distancias exponenciales.

“Pero- ¿Cuándo…?” Angel Dust miraba el tren con cierto miedo y estupefacción. “¡Pero ni siquiera lo escuchamos acercarse!”

“Olvídalo, Angel. No creo que a partir de este punto valga la pena hacernos preguntas que dañarán nuestra salud mental. Sólo subamos en el maldito tren.” Vaggie se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la estación con su mochila en un hombro. “Gracias por aclarar nuestras dudas, señora.” Sonrió por encima de un hombro.

“Sí, y sobre todo por guardar el secreto de nuestra amiga, abuela”, Angel Dust siguió a Vaggie. “Ojalá la vida se lo recompense no teniendo que verle la cara a Vaggie nunca más.” Y, de nuevo, peleaban.

“Perdón, son un poco… um…” Charlie tomó su mochila y comenzó a irse, siguiendo a sus amigos.

“Tranquila, dulzura, alguna vez también conocí a dos personajes como esos. Eran amigos de mi hijo.” La anciana sonrió.

“Usted… ¿estará bien? ¿Quiere que le llamemos a alguien para que venga a recogerla?” Charlie no quería dejar a la anciana sola en tan extraña estación.

“Descuida, alguien ya vendrá por mí. He estado en esta estación un buen rato, y llevo viniendo a ella muchos años. Estoy acostumbrada a quedarme sola por muchas horas, y de vez en cuando vienen personas interesantes a hacerme compañía. Justo como acaban de hacer ustedes. Anda, cariño, el tren partirá en cualquier momento”.

“De acuerdo. Si usted insiste…” comenzó a caminar hacia la salida para alcanzar a Vaggie y Angel Dust. “Gracias por no decir nada”, Charlie le sonrió con amabilidad.

La anciana no habló, sólo devolvió el gesto a Charlie. Con ello, la chica siguió a sus amigos y los tres subieron al tren.

El interior parecía nuevo, como si ese viaje fuese el primero que daba el tren. Incluso olía a tela nueva y ventanas recién limpiadas. No hubo nadie que les recibiera los boletos, y todos los asientos parecían ir vacíos. Por las bocinas sonaba una música tranquila, la voz de Sinatra llenando el tren les daba a los tres amigos una sensación de paz después de tan agitadas horas. De pronto, algo tronó debajo de ellos, y el tren comenzó a moverse de forma lenta. Vaggie encontró apoyo en Charlie, mientras que Angel sólo se agarró a uno de los asientos. No hubo ningún aviso a través de las bocinas, y tampoco apareció la persona que, se supone, estaba manejando el tren para saludar a los pasajeros. Tampoco es que hubiese muchos, sólo estaban ellos tres.

“Creo que ya puedes quitarte la peluca, cariño”, Vaggie le quitó la gorra a Charlie.

“Oh, ¡espera!” comenzó a hablar la rubia. Para cuando la gorra se desprendió de su cabeza, ya era tarde. La peluca terminó de aflojarse y reveló el cabello real de Charlie, cortado de manera irregular y poco estilizada, le llegaba poco arriba de los hombros. Vaggie y Angel inhalaron aire de manera dramática, la morena incluso retrocedió un par de pasos de su amiga.

“¡MIERDA, CHARLIE!” gritó Angel Dust, “¿Qué diablos hiciste con tu cabello?”

“¡Charlie, pensé que no querías cortártelo!”, Vaggie sostenía la peluca y la gorra en una mano.

Charlie soltó una leve risa y se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. “Era difícil meter todo ese cabello en la peluca y con los guardaespaldas persiguiéndome… no tuve opción”, se encogió de hombros. “Pero la peluca me cambia el aspecto de manera eficiente, así que no pienso dejar de usarla”.

Vaggie y Angel Dust se miraron, sus ojos daban a entender que sabían lo difícil que debió ser para Charlie tomar esa decisión. Más allá de que su cabello era algo que gustaba de forma sincera y casi nunca lo cortaba, gracias a los diversos rizos que tenía, la gente siempre le recordaba a Charlie lo mucho que se parecía a su padre. El recuerdo de Lucifer eran una motivación y soporte inevitables para ella, debido a lo que había pasado cuando la rubia descubrió que tenía magia en ella.

Por mantener ese recuerdo, precisamente, Charlie no podía permitir cortar ni teñir y mucho menos rizar de manera permanente su cabello, algo que les había dejado en claro a Angel y Vaggie desde el principio.

_“El chico llamado ‘Lucio’ sólo puede ser un disfraz. Si permito que se convierta en parte de mí o que incluso ustedes se lo tomen demasiado en serio… me volveré loca”_

A partir de ese momento, Vaggie y Angel Dust habían prometido, silenciosamente, dejar que Charlie se quitara la peluca y todo el conjunto de _Lucio_ en cuanto estuvieran solos. Quizá eso haría que ella se sintiera más cómoda y tranquila.

“Hey, sea cual sea tu decisión, estaremos para ti”, Vaggie dijo, sonriendo para Charlie. También Angel Dust curvó sus labios a modo de complicidad y se dispuso a buscar un lugar para acomodar su mochila.

El tren seguía su curso, en pocos segundos Charlie pudo ver que la pequeña estación se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña.

 _Incluso allá atrás pude tener la oportunidad de esperar un autobús y regresar a casa. Pero este tren es sólo de ida, no hay manera de volver_ , pensó, no se dio cuenta de que estaba suspirando con cierta tristeza.

“Oye…” Vaggie la sacó de la preocupación innecesaria. “Ya dimos este paso, estaremos bien”, ambas se sonrieron. Las distrajo el sonido de Angel acomodando su mochila en las rejillas de arriba de los asientos.

“No quiero ser grosero, pero la anciana esa me daba un miedo terrible.” Después de acomodar sus pertenencias, Angel Dust se aventó a uno de los asientos de terciopelo del tren, gruñó de lo cómodo que se sentía. “¡Esto es vida! Después de esos apestosos asientos de autobús y las sillas duras de la estación esto es lo que mi trasero necesitaba”.

“Bendito el cielo si _esto_ es todo lo que tu trasero necesita por los siguientes meses”, Vaggie susurró y Charlie soltó una risa estruendosa. Angel inmediatamente captó la broma de la peli-gris, pero sólo soltó aire por la nariz de manera molesta. “Aunque tienes razón: la señora sí daba un poco de miedo. No creo que haya tenido intenciones malas pero, no lo sé… Era como si algo no terminara de convencerme de que era una buena persona.” Vaggie se sentó en el asiento junto a Angel Dust e inmediatamente soltó un suspiro, al parecer ella también encontraba el lugar cómodo.

“También creo que era un tanto inusual, pero no me provocó miedo”, Charlie ocupó el último asiento junto a sus amigos y relajó sus músculos, los cuales habían estado tensos desde hacía muchas horas sin que ella se diera cuenta. “Sólo hubiera querido ayudarla a llamar a algún familiar, pero se negó”.

“Mejor que lo hiciera, _blondie_. No podemos andarnos deteniendo por cualquier extraño que se nos cruce por el camino.” Angel Dust se puso a mirar el techo del tren.

“Ahora que lo dices, sería bueno establecer algunas reglas para nosotros mismos”, Vaggie empezó a sacar una hoja y una pluma de su mochila. Charlie y Angel la vieron, interrogantes, pues la petición era un tanto extraña. “Manipular el sistema de la escuela para quedar juntos en el dormitorio es quizá lo más arriesgado que podemos permitirnos hacer; lo demás debemos dejárselo a la suerte o nos veremos demasiado sospechosos.”

Charlie y Angel comenzaron a escuchar a su amiga con mucha más atención.

“En algún momento deberemos separarnos, ya sea por clases o porque no estaremos en Alfevdram sólo para cuidar de ti, Charlie. Angel, ya hemos hablado de esto: y tú y yo sabemos que esta es la única oportunidad que tendremos para aprender magia como es debido. Por favor, por lo que más quieras, no te metas en problemas, si lo haces terminarás por arrastrarnos a nosotras dos.”

El que Angel no soltara ningún tipo de comentario medianamente chistoso era prueba de que, incluso en ese momento, cuando no estaban en peligro de nada, el peli-blanco tenía toda su atención puesta en el plan y quería seguirlo. Después de todo, él era el mayor de los tres, tenía que poner el ejemplo primordial. A sus 25 años conocía un poco sobre su propia magia, pero no era del todo capaz de controlarla, y las academias siempre habían tenido como límite de edad para aceptar matricular a sus alumnos esos precisos 25 años. A partir de tan sólo un año más tarde que eso, los jóvenes adultos sólo podían esperar caer bajo la tutela de algún maestro que estuviera interesado en tener aprendices o, en el caso de personas con más dinero como Charlie, podrían simplemente contratar a instructores privados y ser educados desde casa.

Angel Dust sabía que no podía poseer ninguna de las dos opciones, por lo que era indispensable matricularse dentro de una academia que le diera la mínima posibilidad de estudiar.

“Yo gestionaré todos nuestros gastos y me encargaré de relacionarme apropiadamente con la mayor cantidad de profesores que pueda. Si algo llega a salir mal, para entonces tendremos algunos contactos que estén dispuestos a hacernos favores. La ventaja que tenemos, por ahora, es Cherri Bomb. Pero no podemos permitir que en cuanto termine de pagarle los favores a Angel Dust nos delate; hay que ganárnosla de alguna manera.”

“Estoy seguro de que si le ofrecemos pagarle incluso una pequeña cantidad mensual de dinero puede seguir manipulando cuestiones del sistema para nosotros. El problema es que nuestros ahorros no nos mantendrán por siempre, y no podemos estarlos invirtiendo sólo en Cherri”, Angel Dust se sujetó la barbilla, pensando en una solución.

“Tomando en cuenta que no pagamos nada ya que la escuela depende del gobierno, los gastos que habíamos tenido contemplados en caso de tener que rentar un departamento quedan anulados, Angel. Tampoco creo que tengamos demasiado tiempo para salir de los límites de la academia, así que el dinero que tenemos podemos gastarlo un poco más libremente.”

“Entonces dediquemos una suma mínima a pagarle a Cherri Bomb por hacernos favores. Podemos disponer primero de mis ahorros, son bastantes y creo que pueden alcanzarnos para unos cuantos meses”. Charlie intervino en la conversación y los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Siguieron armando estrategias de emergencia, armaron incluso una historia falsa que todos debían contar si les preguntaban de dónde se conocían. Angel accedió a levantarse a una hora decente, antes de acudir a clases, para poder ayudarle a Charlie colocándole algo de maquillaje que escondiera sus facciones de manera ágil. No pretendían ponerle plastas, pues eso sólo haría las cosas más difíciles.

“Sólo te haré unos cuantos toques para que no se noten demasiado tus rasgos femeninos. No será fácil, tienes esa maldita cara de ángel caído del cielo. Lo máximo que podré lograr será que te confundan con un chico hermoso, _demasiado_ hermoso” había una pizca de celos en el tono de Angel, pues cuando se trataba de vanidad no había quien le ganara. Quizá le era molesto pensar que alguien además de él estaría robando miradas por la academia.

Charlie no tenía que hacer algo en específico, a diferencia de sus otros dos amigos, sólo debía limitarse a una simple regla.

“No seas amable con extraños”, Vaggie y Angel Dust le dijeron al mismo tiempo. La rubia sólo pudo reír ante el comentario, pues sabía a lo que se referían sus amigos. Desobedecer esta regla sería muchísimo más peligroso que en cualquier otra situación, si alguien lograba reconocerla todo el plan se iría al carajo. Ni la peluca, la faja, o el maquillaje la salvarían si alguien llegaba a mínimamente sospechar quién era en realidad. Lo mejor era mantener un perfil bajo, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, y hacer contacto con el menor número de personas posible. Ser la más joven de los tres no necesariamente significaba ser la más ingenua, pero por alguna razón lo era.

“Sabemos que eras la ‘señorita popularidad’ en el instituto, siempre compitiendo con Helsa, pero calma las malditas tetas una vez lleguemos a Alfevdram”, Angel Dust señaló a Charlie con el dedo índice.

“No es como que pueda calmar algo que nadie sabrá que tengo-” comenzó Charlie, le gustaba molestar a Angel a costa de sus propios comentarios ofensivos.

“¡Sabes que no me refiero a tus tetas reales!”

Vaggie, por primera vez en muchas horas, se sentía verdaderamente relajada. Estar peleando con Angel Dust todo el tiempo la agotaba mentalmente. Siguió garabateando números en la hoja de papel mientras sus otros dos amigos discutían de manera mucho más amistosa; al cabo de un buen rato, ambos cayeron dormidos.

A sus 23 años, Vagatha era mucho más habilidosa con los números de lo que le gustaba admitir; sobre todo porque no aprendió a serlo porque quisiera. No le gustaban las matemáticas, las odiaba, pero era ridículamente buena con ellas. Tantos años viviendo sola y manejando sus propios gastos la habían acostumbrado a llenar cuadernos enteros con sumas, restas, y divisiones; todas estas separadas y clasificadas por listas o tablas de balance. Al estar ideando el plan para que ella y sus amigos pudieran acudir a Alfevdram calculó incluso las tasas de probabilidad de éxito y fracaso según las variables de Charlie, Angel y ella misma. Sabía que no iba a tener otra oportunidad tan fortuita como esa. Curiosamente, era buena con su magia también. Durante muchos años estudió por su cuenta aspectos relacionados a ella, y del grupo de amigos era quien mejor documentada estaba sobre los diferentes tipos de magia. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que estudiar en la sala de su casa, o en los descansos de su trabajo, no era lo mismo que hacerlo en una institución; y aún así le había tomado años lanzarse al mundo exterior para cumplir su sueño.

Claro, de no haber conocido a Charlie…

Vaggie sonrió al voltear a su izquierda y ver a su mejor amiga dormida en el asiento, con la boca semiabierta, roncando; nunca la había visto roncar.

No era un secreto para nadie que conociera al trío de amigos la relación tan especial que Charlie y Vaggie compartían. Angel Dust había llegado a sus vidas después de que ellas dos se conocieran, por lo que incluso él era a veces ajeno al dúo de chicas. Sabía perfectamente lo que Vaggie sentía por la rubia, pero nunca se había atrevido a recalcarle a la morena por qué no se lo confesaba. Al final, Angel sabía que no era asunto suyo y no tenía por qué meterse, aunque quisiera. Sólo Vaggie tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que todos quienes lograban ver el brillo especial en sus ojos, al ver a Charlie, se hacían; pero claro, no la cedía a nadie más que a sí misma.

Después de un rato, incluso Vaggie se quedó dormida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> Agradezco que me dejen comentarios :)


End file.
